


Rickperson ~ ~ ~

by DwarfPrince



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: #ImAFurry, Animalistic, Eating out, Gay, Hickies, Kissing, Lots of spit, M/M, Sex, Teeth, Tongue Fucking, Young Rick, cursing, mature - Freeform, over use of lube, slight nipple play, some chest play, sucking, very handsy, young Birdperson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarfPrince/pseuds/DwarfPrince
Summary: This is just a collection of my writings between Young Rick and Young Birdperson, it will not be in story order, most of the time.Enjoy--it is also not part of the actual show so you don't need to know what it is to watch it.





	

“Urg…” Rick let out displeasingly as he started to wake up from another one of his blackouts from drinking too much. 

He slowly peeled open his eyes, the light of the moon was so bright and coming into the room through his open window, making his eyes hurt a little; and suddenly a headache was pounding against his skull. “Fuck…” He said to himself as he eased himself up into a sitting position, taking it slow so he didn't end up falling back down. 

He held his pounding head in his hands for a few minutes, which felt like a few seconds, taking them away when his headache eased up enough to let him think without wanting to pass out from the pain. 

Sighing to himself, he tossed the blanket off of his narrow hips and looked down at himself, a little surprised that he was naked; not even knowing that he was until then. Which he looked over to the other side of the bed and found no one there beside him. 

Making him wonder how he got naked if no one was there, which he was sure that he wasn’t fucked due to the fact he would be able to tell; and he was sure he didn’t fuck anyone, because he didn’t like fucking others. 

But he didn’t put too much thought to it because he knew his head was just gonna start hurting all over again from the energy he was going to use to try and figure out what happened last night. So he put those thoughts to the side and thought of something a little more simple to occupy himself with. And that would involve some toothpaste and a toothbrush. 

Eventually, he finally found himself slipping his legs off of the bed and putting his feet against the cold, wooden floor. A chilled shiver went down his spin and he kind of liked it as he stood up, having to catch himself before he fell over. 

He slowly started towards the exit of his room, stumbling out of it, before he started for the bathroom. 

Not caring about being completely blind in the dark hall, knowing where to go from many nights of having to wander the halls blindly after a hangover. Not even knowing that he was walking past endless bottles and bodies that were passed out on the floor. 

Once he reached the bathroom, he walked in and started to slap the wall till he found the light switch. Practicing going blind when he flicked the switch on because of how bright it was. 

“Mother fucker…” He cursed to himself as he slapped the wall blindly again, this time because he had his eyes closed. 

He found the lighting dial and turned it down enough to where he could open his eyes and actually SEE something without going blind. With a grunt of displeasure at his own reflection, he squeezed some toothpaste onto his toothbrush and ran some water on it before he started to clean his mouth. 

He leaned down to spit into the sink and when he pulled back up, someone was suddenly behind him and he jumped and dropped the brush into the sink. 

“FUCK…” He cried out, before he realized who it was, anger and embarrassment took over as he glared at his feathered...friend through the mirror. 

Before he could say something, the other was talking, “Did Birdperson scare you…?” 

Rick glared at him even harder, “No you fuckin’ didn’t…” He replied quickly, letting out a little annoyed grumble and ignored the heat on his face as he picked up his brush from the sink. 

“But you had jumped and dropped your teeth utensil when you saw me…?” He said in a asking tone, confused slightly from Rick’s denial. 

“Dammit Birdperson…” Rick cursed under his breath, suddenly wishing that he was still kind of drunk, hating how flustered he got when he was sober. “I wasn’t scared, I was caught off fuckin’ guard…” He said finally, avoiding the other’s eyes contact in the mirror as he started to brush his teeth again. 

“Birdperson thinks you’re lying, you avoid eye contact like you always do…” The feathered man said. 

Rick rolled his eyes as he didn’t say anything back. Bending over to spit into the sink again, but he ended up choking on what was in his mouth because his bare ass had pushed back against Birdperson's hips. 

He coughed into the sink before he sat up straight, staring straight into the reflection of his red, angry face before he glared at Birdperson; who looked as casual as ever just standing there. 

“What are you even doing in here…?” Rick asked. 

“Those of another species had taken Birdperson’s bed when he went out for my midnight flight…” He said. 

“What are you fuckin talking about…?” He asked right after, looking at him confused. 

“From the party you through last night, a pair went and mated in my room…” The other explained and Rick stared at him for a minute before he sighed. 

“I need a drink…” He said to himself 

“I don’t think you should…” Birdperson told him. 

“Why not…?” He asked, glaring at him. 

“You drank much last night, I advise you sleep more before drinking again…” The other than responded without any hesitation. 

Rick scoffed and rolled his eyes as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before responding, “Well too bad, I’m wide awake and can’t go to sleep…” 

Almost on cue, Birdperson’s bare chest was being pressed up against him and big hands were on his thin hips. “Birdperson can help with that…” The other said. 

The sudden action and the other’s words had flustered him again, making his face flare bright as he looked at Birdperson in the mirror. Who was over a foot taller than him, making him feel so small. 

Really wishing that he had something to drink, because he wouldn’t be so red if he did. 

“Don’t fucking touch me…” Rick said, leaning back against the other as he said it, confusing Birdperson. 

“Why do you lean back if you want me to stop touching you…?” He asked. 

Rick rolled his eyes again as he sighed deeply, “You’re a fucking idiot…” 

“You make Birdperson confused…” Was his reply and Rick felt like his eyes would get stuck in the back of his head if he rolled them one more time. 

So he just sighed deeply and said blantly, “Just do what you want…” 

“But you just…” Birdperson said, but was cut off by Rick’s bare hips pushing back against his boxer, covered hips. 

He got the hint there that Rick didn’t want to talk anymore and Birdperson was still confused, but he decided just to touch the other instead of arguing. 

So he leaned down and cocked his head to the side as took the top part of Rick’s ear between his teeth before he started to nip teasingly at it. Making Rick gasp slightly as he arched his back a little to press harder up against the other. 

Which the feathered man started to suck on it to leave a little mark on it before he traced his tongue down the back of Rick’s ear before he started to kiss the sensitive spot where Rick’s hear and jaw meet. 

Taking advantage of the spot as he started to apply hot, wet, pressured licks against the skin. Making Rick gasp at the feeling as he cocked his head to the side, enjoying the soft attention. 

Birdperson thought that Rick was so cute as he started to nip slowly at the skin now instead of licking it, sinking his teeth in slowly before pulling them back out. Making Rick have a shudder go down his spin as he furrowed his brows at the attention being given to him. 

He liked the feeling of the other’s teeth against his skin and when the other started to suck on the sensitive spot, he let out a small moan; causing his face to light up. 

“You sound nice…” The feathered man commented suddenly, making him fluster up even more at the sudden comment. 

“I’ll sound better if you fuckin’ just bite me already…” Rick found himself saying, his face getting redder as he did. 

Happily, the other just hummed and before Rick had a chance to even BREATHE, there was teeth in his neck and he wasn’t even able to make a sound. 

Rick’s eyes practically rolled back into his skull as all the air stopped in his chest, feeling as if he was about to pass out because of fucking good it felt. 

“If you drew blood...I..I’m punching you in the...cara…” Rick panted breathlessly, unaware of his break in language for the word ‘face’. 

But Birdperson was well aware and sated by it for reasons he didn’t understand, but he never understood most things he felt, or did, with his friend. 

He didn’t say anything in response because he didn’t believe he had to as he started to suck on the wound; feeling a speck of a feather disappointed because he didn’t taste blood and that was yet another thing that confused him; making him wonder why he would want to taste the blood of Rick. It sounded barbaric but half the things he wanted to do with Rick was unimaginable, so he will learn to cope with such urges he had. 

“How are you so fuckin’...bueno en esto…?” He breathed a question in a whining tone, once again unaware of the language switch; too lost to even remember his own name. The only thing on his mind would be Birdperson and his stupid fucking mouth. 

Which the feathered man didn’t answer right away as he just detached from the other’s new, harsh marked, neck. Taking a few moments to apply hard licks against his skin as the thought about how amused he felt by the fact he knew the earthling language called..Spanish? Español? He couldn’t remember which one, Rick always called it two different things. But he knew he meant “good at this”. 

“I do not know…” He finally responded to the other, answering honestly, but he could have just guessed it to be the fact that he’d been doing these things with Rick for a few years now. He made a little sound in the back of his throat at his own thoughts before he started kiss down the other’s neck, making sure to use plenty of tongue and teeth just like Rick loved. 

The touches of the other’s mouth just made his face feel more heated and he just fucking hated it; mostly pissed because he felt so good and the only thing the damn man has done was give him a hickey. 

After a few more long moments, Rick found himself peeking his eyes open, and glances over at the mirror and at the reflection of them. Which he felt like passing out because of how fucking flushed he looked, and he could just close his eyes again, but he didn’t want to. 

He liked how good his body looked in the reflection, his face was flushed pink and it went down his neck. His chest looked so pure and ready to be marked and his nipples were slightly hard from all the attention he had been getting. Then he looked down even farther and the reflection ended right before he could see his cock. 

Which he was happy for because he didn’t want to see how hard the stupid Bird had gotten him already as his eyes just traveled back up his body before he finally just settled them on Birdperson’s stupid face that was pressed against his neck, kissing him so sensually that he almost felt light headed because of him. Suddenly once again wishing for a drink because his stupid chest wouldn’t stop breathing so hard against his rib cage that he was surprised they didn’t break. 

Suddenly he was slipping from his thoughts and letting off a soft moan at the feeling of Birdperson biting him again, it wasn’t as hard as the last bite, but the other decided to suck harder on his skin; making it feel so fucking good. 

Rick just loved it but he was never going to tell the other that. Which then he decided that if Birdperson was going to fucking torture him, he might as well do more with his stupid, rough, big hands that were clinging to his hips. With that thought in his head, he arched his back a little sharper than before just because he thought it made him look hotter in the mirror.

Then he took his smaller hands and placed them over the other’s large ones, which he was a little irritated because the other’s hands were almost twice as big as his. “Jódete…” He cursed the other under his breath, unaware he was saying ‘Fuck you’ in Spanish. 

But he found it surprisingly easy to be able to move the other’s hands with his own as he slowly started to guide one of them up his torso. He fucking loved how good it felt as the hot, heavy hand dragged over his smooth, baby soft skin. 

Which he barely even had the hand over one of his pecs before he was getting groped so good that it threw him off guard because he hadn’t expected him to do it so fast, or hard; making his gasp before letting out an embarrassing whining moan, causing his face to light up even more. 

He really wanted to punch the other in the face for making him sound so much like a girl and making him f e e l like one too with the way the other touched him; to embarrassed and mad to even remember that Birdperson was doing EXACTLY what he wanted him to do. 

But he didn’t even get the chance to think much more, because of the due sensations that he was feeling because of Birdperson’s hot ass mouth on his neck along with the heavy hand on him. 

After a l o n g moment, Rick had gone into a trance because of the pleasure he was feeling, but the sound of the other’s voice knocked him out of it. 

“Birdperson had an idea…” The other announced and Rick groaned like he was annoyed. But he did wonder what the other had planned. “Do I have permission from Rick to do as I please…?” He asked. 

“Idiot, I already s a i d you could…” Rick groaned in response, trying to pretend to be irritated. Once again wishing that he had a drink, because at least then he wouldn’t be so flushed about everything. 

But he didn’t have much time to complain to himself in his head because of the fact that Birdperson started to dragged his other hand up his body. It moved so slow, and it definitely would have irritated Rick if it hadn’t felt as if it was burning his body the whole time it touched him; and it turned him on so fucking much.

Thought soon he felt as if he could finally complain but before he could take a breath to do so, Birdperson was suddenly gropped his other pec and it made his face flush brightly. 

He didn’t fucking like how good it felt to get touched like that, but it did feel so nice that his cock twitched more to life and that made him angry. He let out a rough, uneven breath. Which he was so close to whining a complain about being groped like he was, but once again the other practically read his mind, but suddenly the other was doing something else. 

Birdperson finally decided to pull away from the other’s neck and look at the mirror and he couldn’t help but love what he was looking at. Rick was flushed all the way do to his neck. His eyes were closed tightly as if he was trying to get ahold of himself. And the other’s pretty bottom lip was in his mouth and Birdperson guessed that Rick was probably sucking on it like he always did when he was trying to build back up his confidence. 

Which he couldn’t help but be turned on with how good Rick looked and he thought of something that would make the other look even better. So he wordlessly took his hands off of the other’s chest and used the palms of his hands to push the other’s pecs together. 

His sudden actions made Rick let out a surprising high pitched sound and he noticed that the smaller man just got all the more flushed. 

“You look good like this…” Birdperson said out loud, seeing no wrong in the words he was using, and Rick opened his pretty eyes looked at him in the mirror. Birdperson thought it was slightly amusing that Rick couldn’t even fake a hateful expression, and that the other man looked as if he was admiring himself in the mirror.

“Stop treating me like a girl…” Rick was suddenly whining, flaring up more because he he hated whining, and he only did that when he wasn’t drunk; which was a complete lie but that’s what he kept telling himself. 

“No…” Birdperson said almost instantly in response and that actually shocked Rick, because he’d never heard his friend say that word to him and it puzzled him.

“W..what…?” He found himself asking. 

“Birdperson clearly heard Rick say that I could do whatever I wanted…” The other said in response to him, making Rick just stand in spot and look at the feathered man in the mirror with shocked, wide yes, 

Which Rick was so ready to complain, he took a breath and was ready to start telling the other how terrible he was for daring to say no to h i m of all people. 

But then the bird started to rub at his nipples with his index fingers. Causing a shiver of pleasure ran down his spin as he let out a small gasp and he subconsciously pressed his chest against the other’s hands. 

Flushing up again because of the embarrassing reaction he did in reaction to his nipples getting rubbed. He wanted to say so much, but only a whining breath came out when he parted his lips. 

“I know how much you like these being played with…” Birdperson spoke next to Rick’s ear, making his flare up even more. He hated it when the other started to speak dirty to him, he was a fucking bird but his voice always got to his body; and his words made his cock throb more to life. 

Which Rick didn’t even get a chance to speak before the other was taking his harder nipples between two of his fingers as squeezed slightly. 

The feeling made him moan girlishly as his face just flared up more as he leaned back against the other more heavily. He had to close his eyes because it was just too hard to keep them open as he started to take uneven breaths out his mouth again. Feeling so hot all over and leaning back against Birdperson’s overly hot body wasn’t helping. 

“Do you like this…?” The other was asking into his ear, and Rick was so out of it in that moment that he nodded his head. Which it took a long moment to realize that he just said yes to the other’s question and he suddenly wanted to punch himself in the face. 

But he wasn't able to move, it was like his body was frozen because of the stupid pleasure that the other was making him feel. 

His brows furrowed as he whined suddenly, which was his way of telling Birdperson that he wanted to feel more; because there was no way that he was going to say it out of his mouth. 

But Birdperson thought different as he ignored the other’s whine, he just continued to stare heatedly at Rick’s face in the mirror as he continued to squeeze the other’s nipples between his fingers, thought he might have put a little more pressure; but not enough to hurt Rick. 

Which it felt like a year had passed to Rick, even though it had only been about ten seconds, before he realized that Birdperson wasn’t doing anything else to him and he whined again. But once again, the feathered man refused to do anything more to him. 

“Why must you..abúsame…” Rick whined, unaware of his slip on the words ‘abuse me’. 

“I am doing no such thing…?” Birdperson said a bit confused by the other’s words as he rolled the other’s nipples a little, making Rick gasp slightly at the new sensation before whining again. 

“Yes you areee…” Rick whined at the other as he furrowed his brows even more, feeling like he was about to go crazy if the other didn’t do more to him. 

“Then tell me…” Birdperson started as he kissed the other’s lobe, “What do you want…?” He asked sensually into his ear, unaware of the heated tone he was using as he just asked a question. 

“Touch me m o r e…” Rick whined, flaring up because he was actually answering the other. “Fuck meee…” He said next, flaring up even more. 

“Birdperson is confused…?” He answered in response. “Do I touch you or mate with you…?” 

Rick flared up at the words ‘mate with you’, he hated that Birdperson refused to say ‘fuck’; but his cock just twitched anyway. 

“I dont careeee…” Rick whined in response. “Just do somethingggg…” He whined next, just ignoring how flustered he was getting. 

“Okay…” He got as a response and before he knew it, the hands on his was gone and the feeling of the other’s heated body wasn’t pressed against his anymore; which confused him. 

But before he could whine about the loss, he was slapping a hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming a moan from suddenly hands gripping his ass tightly; and spreading him wide. 

Now realizing that Birdperson as fell to his knees and was now face to ‘face’ was his ass. 

Which once again, before he was able to say anything, a hard, long, slick lick was being pressed against his hole. 

Making him cry out against his mouth as he flared up all the more, feeling as if he could cry because of how fucking good it before. He leaned forward against the sink as he spread his legs a little wider just for the hell of it. 

Using his forwards on each side of the sink to keep himself up as he now was staring at himself in the mirror, just flushed up more because of it. But he could care less about that now that Birdperson was on his knees. 

“Does Rick like this…?” Birdperson asked from his place and before RIck could snap a rude response in reply, he licked his hole again. Changing Rick’s answer to a high pitched ‘yes’. 

Which RIck just flushed up more as he breathed harder, suddenly wishing he was drunk because at least then he wouldn’t care about screaming his reactions. But he wasn’t, he was in a house full of drunk people that were passed out, and he didn’t want to wake any of them up because they might come look at him being a fucking g i r l. 

He didn’t get to think much longer because suddenly Birdperson started to lap at him so hard with his long, thick tongue. Having to bite down so hard on his bottom lip to keep from crying out because of how good it felt, even though it almost hurt him from how badly he wanted to scream because of how fucking g o o d Birdperson was at licking him. 

Rick never admitted it, but he fucking loved Birdperson’s tongue so much that it got him horny almost instantly at just the thought of it. It was so long, and so t h i c k that it almost hurt his brain from wondering how Birdperson was able to fit that in his mouth. 

But he couldn’t even remember how to think anymore because of it. 

His thighs because to shake because of how intensely good he felt being licked, feeling as if he would have fell on the floor if he didn’t decide to lean against the skin. 

Which Birdperson was soon gripping his thighs tightly, as if to keep them from shaking, but the grip on his tights just made his cock twitch almost uncontrollably. He was already completely hard and it embarrassed him because he never got hard to fast; which that was a lie because he always got hard quickly, but he didn’t know that because he was always drunk. 

Suddenly Rick wanted the tongue inside of him, he knew he was loose enough for it after all the attention it was getting from Birdperson’s tongue for the past couple minutes. But before he was eve able to get words to come out of his mouth, like he was even able to talk, the other practically read his mind and was suddenly slopping his long, thick tongue inside of him. 

Making his body flare up even more as he had to cover his mouth again because biting his lip wasn't cutting it anymore. 

Tears started in his eyes because of all the pleasure he felt as he couldn’t stop his hips from pushing against the other’s face, slickly liking the feeling of the other’s nose pressed against him. 

Which Birdperson was about to faint because of hot Rick was, and he didn’t even know why. All he knew is that he loved Rick when he was like this, completely wrecked by the attention he gave him. 

And he loved giving him the attention, especially when he was tongue deep inside of him. Because Rick’s taste was better than anything he’d ever had in his life; even better than the Earth drink, called soda, that Rick introduced him to. And what was even better was the other’s scent, it was unlike anything he’s ever smelled at he couldn’t help but love it. 

His whole species, and mating rituals, were built around the scent of their mates, and Birdperson always felt animalistic over Rick because of hot good his scent was when he was heated. 

The feathered man just felt his mouth water because of his thoughts and because of Rick’s scent and he decided that he should do more than just sit there with his tongue inside of the other’s hole. 

So he finally decided to pull it out before he pushed in back in quickly, doing it again and again. Falling for the beautiful muffled sounds that Rick let off against his hand, they only fueled him to go faster. 

Which soon enough he had to sick against the flushed hole because it was full of his spit that it started to leak out. 

Swallowing all of it, he just started to fuck him again his his tongue. Unaware that he was getting more aggressive with his actions as his instincts started to take over. So focused on eating the other out that he couldn’t hear how disgusting he was getting with his tongue and he was also unaware about the spit leaking out the corner of his mouth. 

Only able to pull out of his animalistic phase by Rick’s pleasing voice. Which it still took a hot second for him to actually hear the other, but he was sated when he finally heard what Rick was pleasing for. 

“...por favor...please fuck me...oh god, por favor…” He pleaded, begging. Practically going out of his mind because of how fucking slick and wet he felt. 

So needy and horny that he was unaware he had been begging for almost a full minute before Birdperson had finally heard him. 

Which the feathered man had finally pulled away after sucking on the hold one last time, parting from it with a wet pop sound. 

Swallowing all that was in his mouth, he stood up as instantly dropped his under garments to the floor before he opened the cabinet above Rick to get one of the bottles of lube from out of it. 

Unaware that he was pressing his hardened length against the other’s ass, but he did like the feeling of it as he took it upon himself to rub up against the other’s body a couple time before backing up. 

Which Rick was practically in a daze at the sensation it gave him. 

But Birdperson squirted practically the whole bottle onto his large hand, personally l o v i n g to be overly slick when he mated with Rick. 

He lubed himself up and he didn’t even give his pretty little man time to complain about him taking too long, before he was lining up with the other and pushing into him with one, hard thrust that made the other’s body jump because of it. 

It also earned him a muffled moan, which he still felt animalistic from eating the other out, and Rick’s heated scent filling the room wasn’t helping that fact, that he decided not to even give the other a chance to get used to his cock. 

Pulling out a little more that half way, he pushed in, making Rock cry out against his hand again. He fucking loved it as he took the other bruisingly tight by the hips before he thrusted into him again, and again just as hard as the last thrust. 

Each one just earned him another muffled moan and it started to piss him off that Rick was muffling his sounds instead of crying out like he normally did. To heated to even think about the house being full of other people, and probably because he didn’t care about them, all he cared about was Rick and fucking him. 

He kept getting angrier and finally he took Rick by the hair and pulled the man’s little body up and used one hand to place on the other’s stomach and hold him flush against himself as he placed his other hand on the man’s hip. 

His sudden actions threw Rick off guard as he gasp slightly before actually moaning out at the feeling of Birdperson started to rut against him. 

“Mierda…” He cursed out the word ‘fuck’ in spanish.

“You sound good…” The other commented almost instantly after Rick spoke, thrusting into him hard, making him moan out and Birdperson refrained from groaning so he could hear the other before he said next, “I wanna hear you….” He said next, before fucking into him again and again, going a bit harder with each thrust. 

Which Rick whined and he thought about covering his mouth again because he was being so l o u d. But he dreaded what the other would do to him, probably stop fucking him and he couldn’t deal with that. 

He n e e d e d to be fucked and feel the other’s thick cock going in and out of him, so he just let himself be loud as he leaned heavily back against the other while Birdperson fucked him so good. Barely even realizing how close he was to cumming. 

That is until Birdperson decided to run one of his hot hands down the side of his body before wrapping around his hard one, making him cock on a moan as he flared up. 

“Qué estás haciendo…?” He asked, meaning to ask, ‘What are you doing?’

Which the other didn’t even answer him yet as he started to get rubbed in time with the other’s thrusts, and it felt so fucking good; barely realizing that Birdperson’s hand was still slick with lube because of how much he used. 

Rick whined as he felt like pushing his hips back against the other’s hand or thrusting into the other’s hand. But before he could decide, Birdperson was leaning in close to his ear and with a deep, sensual tone that shook Rick and his hardon. “I want you to cum Rick, Cum para mí…” He said, purposely speaking in spanish with the words, ‘Cum for me’. 

And that was the end of Rick as he ended up cumming so hard that he saw white, not even hearing himself as he cried out loudly. 

His hole clenching harshly around the other’s cock and after a few more thrusts, Birdperson came so much inside of Rick that plenty came out from around his cock and dropped out onto the floor. 

Rick would have complain unto hell if he wasn’t so out of it that the only thing keeping him up was Birdperson’s hands. 

Which he didn’t even know that Rick had passed out until he was able to get his breath under control. He couldn’t help but actually smirk because of how cute Rick looked in the mirror. He nuzzled his face down against the other’s head before he pulled out of him. 

He saw no use to cleaning the other of his own length so he just lifted the other up into his arms in bridal style and carried him out of the room. Not caring about turning off the light as he strode down the hall, easily avoiding the bodies with his night vision. 

Once he reached Rick’s room, he thanked the Birds that the man had left his room open. Of which he wanted inside and put the passed out man down on the bed before returning to the door. 

He closed it and locked it to make sure no one walked in before he walked back over to the bed. He pulled the covers from under Rick and covered him up before he slipped into the clovers on the other side. 

He made sure his feathers were in a comfortable position before he reached over and pulled rick ontop of him. 

He watched the other’s sleeping face for a while, not thinking it was weird or creepy in any way because he’d done it so much in the past. When it came to his species, staring at someone would be one way to confess your love, which was something he’d never told Rick; yet. 

But after a few minutes of stroking the other’s hair, he finally fell asleep himself. Unaware of the great complaining he was going to get when he awakens.


End file.
